Slushies aren't supposed to Hurt
by nikkoelyse92
Summary: Kurt didn't know how much a slushie could hurt. When his worst nightmare comes true and Blaine is injured, it's going to take all of Kurt's strength to keep things together.


A/N: Just a little drabble I wrote about my head cannon for what happened to Blaine after the slushie attack. I am no medical expert so my apologies if I greatly butchered anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't see the cup until it was too late. He had been so absorbed in the song and dance he hadn't caught onto the bag the Warblers had been passing around. Not until he was staring Sebastian down. Before he could react a hand to his left pushed him out of the way; Blaine. Kurt was thrown when he heard the most blood curdling scream emit from his boyfriend's mouth as the slushie hit him. Blaine fell to the ground, his hands flying to his eyes.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt cried dropping to his knees. Blaine continued to cry in agony. Kurt could feel the rest of New Directions gathering around him, he had no idea where the Warblers were, he didn't care. All he wanted in that moment was for Blaine to stop hurting.

"Kurt! Make it stop!" Blaine cried, his palms still rubbing at his eyes.

"I will, I promise," Kurt looked up at their friends.

"Mike is getting your car," Finn reassured his brother's anxious face. Kurt nodded, returning his attention back to Blaine, who was still crying. He gently moved Blaine until the younger boy was sitting in his lap. Screw his pants; he didn't care if they got dirty now. Kurt rocked him gently, running a soothing hand across Blaine's back.

"Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay," Kurt murmured to Blaine, the boy slowly calming. The two of them sat together like that until Kurt's large sedan pulled up next to them. Puck pulled open the door to the back seat while Finn leaned down to help Kurt move Blaine to the car. Finn tried to climb in after Blaine, but Kurt shook his head.

"Take Rachel's car and get her and Tina home. Tell Mom and Dad where I am when you get home. I'll call them later once I know what's going on."

"You sure dude?" Finn asked.

"Yes, we've got it under control. Now go." Finn nodded and closed the door. Mike started the car back up and began to drive out of the parking garage.

"We're going to take you to the hospital," Kurt told Blaine. He felt the boy tense in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay. We just want to figure out what's wrong. Can you let me see?"

Blaine pulled his hands away from his eyes for the first time since the slushie. Kurt had to bite back a gasp when he got a proper look at Blaine's face.

Blaine's entire face was covered in red, sticky, syrup, most of it running down his cheeks and dripping onto his jacket, looking too much like blood for Kurt's taste. Even with all the red, Blaine's right eye stood out from his face. The area around the eye was starting to swell, his eye itself as red as the slushie and Blaine was blinking it quite rapidly. The movement seemed to hurt as Blaine began to whimper, again putting his hand back to cover his eye and burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay," Kurt began his mantra again in an attempt to keep Blaine calm.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Kurt moving only to grab a towel from his trunk when Blaine began to shiver, the slushie having soaked through his clothes. When they got to the hospital Mike parked in front of the Emergency Room, before getting out and coming around to help get Blaine out of the car. Blaine wouldn't let go of Kurt and it took them a moment to get him to release the taller boy. Mike gently pulled Blaine out, holding him up as Kurt climbed out. As soon as Kurt was on the ground Blaine reached out and reattached himself to Kurt.

"Just a few more minutes, it's gonna be okay," Kurt told him. Blaine tugged the towel tighter around himself, trying to fight off the cold Ohio night. Together the three boys moved to the double door entryway and made their way inside.

"Go sit, I'll check in," Mike told Kurt, before heading off to the front desk. Kurt led Blaine over to a row of putrid green plastic chairs and sat them down. Blaine pulled his feet up onto the chair, pressing his knees to his chest. Kurt didn't give it a second thought before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. It was ten-thirty on a Tuesday night; the waiting room was pretty empty, except for the older couple sitting in the opposite corner across the room that was now giving them a look. Kurt didn't have the energy to care right now; his focus was solely on Blaine.

Mike was heading over to them now, plopping down in the chair on Kurt's left. "There's some forms he needs to fill out and sign, and we have to call his parents or they will since he is under eighteen," Mike told him, handing Kurt a clipboard with papers and a pen.

"Alright," Kurt said. "We better call them, and then we can fill these out." Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you want to call your parents, or do you want me to?" he asked him quietly.

"Can you? I'm not sure if I could…"

"Okay," Kurt gave Blaine's hand a small squeeze before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Kurt scrolled through his contacts until he found the number for Blaine's house and pressed call.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello," Blaine's mother answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, its Kurt."

"Hi Kurt, Blaine isn't here right now."

"I know Mrs. A, he's with me. We're at the emergency room," Kurt told her.

"What happened? What's wrong? Is Blaine okay?"

Kurt could hear the urgency in her voice. Given the last time Blaine was in the hospital he'd just been brutally attacked Kurt figured her reaction was warranted.

"He's okay, he just got some slushie in his eye and he's reacting kind of oddly to it," Kurt quickly reassured her.

"Oh thank god," Blaine's mom replied, relief breaking through her voice.

"Anyways I called because since he's under 18 he needs a parent here," Kurt continued.

"Oh, yes, of course. We'll be there soon. Thanks for calling Kurt."

"See you soon."

"Yes indeed, and thank you again."

"Of course." With that Kurt hung up and returned the phone to his pocket.

"They're on their way," Kurt told Blaine.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"How does it feel now?" Kurt asked.

"Still stings like a fucking bitch," Blaine told him. Kurt was shocked, Blaine never spoke like that, his eye must really hurt.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt told him, pulling his boyfriend closer. "We're going to get started on these forms, and then they will take you back and have a look, alright?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded weakly. Mike handed Kurt the clipboard. After a few moments of readjusting it was clear Kurt couldn't fill the forms out unless Blaine detached himself from Kurt, but that wasn't going to happen. So Kurt handed the forms back to Mike and between the three of them they started filling them out. Kurt knew enough of the basics and gave the answers to Mike, he occasionally had to ask Blaine for an answer.

"Are you allergic to any medication?" Kurt asked Blaine, about halfway through the forms.

"Yeah, penicillin," Blaine answered him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I get a really bad rash, it's not pretty," Blaine told him. The boys were finishing the forms when a middle aged nurse entered the waiting area and called Blaine's name.

"Come on," Kurt said helping Blaine to his feet.

"I'll stay here, keep an eye out for his folks," Mike offered up.

"Thanks," Kurt said before leading Blaine across the waiting room.

"Hi there," there woman greeted them. "My name is Louise. I take it you're Blaine," she continued now speaking to Blaine.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well let's get you checked out, can you follow me back here?" she asked. Blaine didn't move, except to cling tighter to Kurt. "Your boyfriend can come back with us if you like," Louise told him.

"Is that okay?" Blaine replied.

"Of course, come on." The two of them followed after Louise down a hallway coming to a stop in front of a small room she gestured inside and the boys stepped closer, Louise pulling the curtain closed behind them.

"Can you get up on the bed for me Blaine?" Blaine nodded and moved to climb up onto the small cot. Kurt moved closer to the bed, hoping his presence would continue to keep Blaine calm.

"So what happened to you?" she asked.

"I got a slushie to the face," Blaine answered.

"I can see that," she replied moving to the sink to dampen some paper towels. She reached up to clean Blaine's face, but he flinched away.

"Sweetie, I need to do this in order to see what is wrong. Would it help if your boyfriend…"

"Kurt," Kurt offered up, understanding where Louise was going with this.

"Thank you, would it make you feel better if Kurt sat up there with you?" Blaine nodded his head. Kurt moved to sit down next to Blaine. He took the boy's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Louise waited until Blaine relaxed and then moved back to clean off Blaine's face.

"Better?" Louise asked once she finished.

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine mumbled.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good," Louise said. "I've seen slushies before, but nothing quite like this. I'm going to take a closer look at your eye okay?" Blaine nodded. Louise started by pressing tenderly to the swollen red skin around Blaine's eye. He had kept it closed the entire time. When Louise got too close he squeezed it shut even more and whimpered slightly.

"Blaine, babe, you got to let Louise take a look," Kurt told him.

"But it hurts," Blaine whined.

"I know, but she can't make it better until she knows what's wrong."

"Can you open your eye for me, just for a moment so I can look? I promise you can close it as soon as I'm done," Louise told Blaine sweetly. It took a moment, but Blaine slowly nodded his head.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts okay?" Kurt told Blaine.

"Alright," Blaine whispered. He took a deep breath and opened his right eye. Kurt's not sure how it was possible, but Blaine's eye looked even worse than before. Blaine started to squeeze Kurt's hand, the pressure becoming harder the longer he kept his eye open.

"Okay, you can close it now," Louise told him. Blaine shut it immediately. "That was great, thank you dear."

"So is it an allergic reaction?" Kurt asked as Louise began writing things on her clipboard.

"I don't think so. It looks like something got into his eye. Do you know if there was anything else besides ice and food coloring in that slushie?"

"I have no idea," Kurt answered.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to track down an optometrist and get them to have a look. It may be awhile though depending on who is on call tonight," she told them.

"That's fine," Kurt replied.

"I'll be back soon," she told them, exiting through the curtain and making sure it was closed again.

"You're doing really well," Kurt told Blaine, pressing a kiss to his uninjured cheek.

"I'm acting like a big baby," Blaine argued, snuggling into Kurt.

"You're in pain, nobody thinks that right now," Kurt reassured him. The boys sat together quietly for a few minutes. Kurt could hear soft murmurings from outside the curtain, just normal hospital noises. After about fifteen minutes a small cough came from outside the curtain.

"Blaine, Kurt, its Louise. Blaine's parents are here, can we come in?"

"Yes," Kurt called out. Louise pulled the curtain back and Blaine's parents rushed in. Kurt sat up a little straighter, but Blaine didn't move from where he was resting against Kurt.

"Oh Blaine," Mrs. Anderson said softly crossing to her son and giving his free hand a squeeze.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Blaine greeted them.

"I was just telling your parents that I managed to track down an optometrist. Dr. Alderman, he's coming in now and should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Alright," Blaine acknowledged Louise.

"Excuse me then. I'll let you all get caught up," Louise said leaving the four of them alone.

"Kurt you can go home now," Blaine's father said, speaking up for the first time. "It's late and I'm sure your folks want you home."

"Daniel," Mrs. Anderson hissed at her husband.

"If Blaine wants me here, I'll stay. No disrespect sir, but it's his decision," Kurt replied, trying to keep his voice firm and steady.

"Kurt's staying," Blaine affirmed, glaring at his Dad as best as he could with one eye.

"Alright then," Mr. Anderson said.

"So how did this happen?" Mrs. Anderson asked, attempting to move the conversation to something else. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, it was clear neither of them were sure what was appropriate to say.

"We, uh, went to see the Warblers about a friendly competition before Regionals," Kurt supplied.

"Uh, yeah, and we were arguing a little over song choices and uh…"

"Sebastian threw a slushie that was meant for me, but Blaine blocked it and got the face full instead," Kurt finished for Blaine.

"Who is this Sebastian kid?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Sebastian Smythe, he's the new Warbler lead." Kurt answered.

"Smythe? As in Scott Smythe's son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I'm not sure, Sebastian said his dad is an attorney for the state," Kurt replied.

"Yep, that would be Scott," Mr. Anderson said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"You guys weren't alone were you?" Mrs. Anderson asked worriedly.

"No, no, of course not," Kurt reassured her. "The rest of the Glee Club was there with us, including Mike who met you out in the lobby."

"Oh, good. That Mike boy is such a nice kid. He said his mother was coming to get him and to tell you Blaine he hopes everything is okay." The room fell back to silence. Kurt began to rub his thumb up and down across Blaine's hand in a soothing manner. He knew this was hard for Blaine, he and his parents didn't always have the best relationship.

Blaine was the youngest of three, the "accident" baby. His brother and sister were ten and fifteen years older than him, respectively. Blaine's brother had gone to Dalton as well, making Blaine basically an only child since he was four. Blaine, much like Kurt, had quickly learned how to take care of himself. When he hit 13 his parents began leaving him alone for days at a time, those trips growing longer as Blaine got older. There was a reason Kurt and Blaine always went to Blaine's to fool around. They were guaranteed an empty house, more often than not.

"Blaine, can I come in?" Louise's voice said from outside the curtain, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts. Blaine nodded his head against Kurt's shoulder, clearly forgetting Louise couldn't see him.

"Come on in," Kurt called out for Blaine. Louise entered the small room, a young man in a white lab coat and dark green scrubs following behind her.

"Blaine, this is Dr. Alderman."

"Hey there kiddo," the doctor greeted Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said.

"I need you to sit up for me so I can take a look, can you do that?" he asked. Kurt nudged Blaine gently, helping Blaine move to sit up. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened as he moved.

Dr. Alderman inspected the swollen area around Blaine's eye first, pressing his fingers against certain spots and asking Blaine to rate how much it hurt. This continued for several minutes.

"Alright, that's good. I'm going to need you to open your eye for me so I can take a look, alright?" Blaine nodded his head.

"Okay, go ahead," Dr. Alderman instructed. Blaine opened his eye slowly.

"That's good. Okay, can you look up for me?" Blaine did. "How about down? Left? Right? Good. Okay I'm gonna shine this light at your eye just for a second, alright?" As soon as the small stream of light hit Blaine's eye he flinched back, shutting his eye and buried his face back into Kurt's shoulder.

"Woah there kiddo, I'm sorry," Dr. Alderman apologized. Kurt could feel Blaine shaking next to him; he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around his boyfriend.

"Shh, shh, its okay, you're okay," Kurt whispered to Blaine. Dr. Alderman turned to Blaine's parents and began to talk to them. Kurt didn't pay attention to what they were saying he just wanted to make Blaine's pain go away but all he could do was hold his injured boyfriend.

"Hey there, you're okay. It's going to be okay, shhh." Kurt kept whispering to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine," Dr. Alderman said turning back to the boys. "It looks like you got something in your eye that scratched your cornea. It's not terrible, but it is going to require surgery. For now I'm going to give you some meds to help with the pain and swelling. I'm also going to tape your eye closed so you don't do any more damage to it. I've told your parents I think its best you stay home the rest of the week until the surgery, plus about eight to ten days after to recover. Your depth perception is going to be thrown off, so keeping you home keeps you out of trouble okay?" Blaine nodded.

"I'm going to go get a prescription for the meds, and we will give you a dose now that should hold you till morning. I'm going to send Louise back in and she'll tape up your eye alright? I'll see you Friday." With that Dr. Alderman headed out.

By the time Louise had dressed Blaine's eye and they had gotten all his medication in order it was after one am. The meds had made Blaine really drowsy and he was asleep across Kurt's lap on the bed.

"We can take him from here, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson said. "Besides you need to head home. I'm sure your parents are waiting to hear from you and you need to get some sleep for school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, a small part of him yearning for his bed, but most of him didn't want to leave Blaine.

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure he texts you in the morning and you can come by "

"Alright." Kurt moved Blaine off of him and laid the boy down onto the bed. He stood up and was halfway out of the room before he turned around and crossed back to Blaine. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt whispered. He kissed him again and then left.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home his Dad was asleep in his chair in the family room.<p>

"Dad," Kurt said, gently shaking the older man.

"Huh. Oh Kurt, you're home. What time is it?"

"Almost two," Kurt replied.

"How's Blaine?" Burt asked.

"The doctor said he scratched his cornea in his right eye and he's going to need surgery. They scheduled it for Friday."

"If you wanna skip school on Friday, that's okay by me."

"Thank you, Dad." Kurt leaned down and gave his Dad a hug. "I'm going to go up to bed now; I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Kurt, love you."

"Love you too Dad."

* * *

><p>School on Wednesday was terrible in Kurt's opinion. He hadn't slept well, was now furious at Sebastian and worried about Blaine. The Glee Club attempted to cheer him up, but everyone was just as frustrated as he was. As soon as Glee was over Kurt dashed to Blaine's house. He had packed a care package that morning, full of sweets and magazines and things for an evening of fun.<p>

Blaine had texted him earlier, to let Kurt know his parents were going out and Kurt should just use his spare key to let himself in.

"Hey there," Kurt smiled, peeking his head around Blaine's door and into his room.

"Hi," Blaine smiled back. Blaine was propped up against his headboard. He was in a pair of red plaid pajamas. The swelling seemed to have gone down around his eye. The bandages were now covered with a black eye patch. "Come in and entertain me please. It's been so boring around here." Kurt chuckled and came into the room. He set his bags of goodies down on Blaine's desk and moved toward the bed. He bent down and gave Blaine a quick kiss to the lips. Kurt moved to pull away but Blaine's hand came up and forced Kurt's lips back to his.

"How are you feeling today?" Kurt asked after they broke apart as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Eh, kind of weird. It's strange seeing things with only one eye. I feel like I'm missing half the picture."

"And the meds?"

"You should see them, they're these huge orange pills and it takes me a full glass of water to get them down. They also upset my tummy so I haven't eaten much either," Blaine told Kurt, jumping up and down slightly where he was sitting. Kurt chuckled, the meds clearly also made Blaine act like a little kid.

"Woah there tiger," Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's knee and giving it a small squeeze.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. I haven't really seen anybody all day and I missed you," Blaine said, a little sheepishly.

"I missed you too," Kurt replied. "I felt like I was missing a part of me all day."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine said, leaning forward and kissing Kurt. "How was school? How was Glee?" he asked resettling against the headboard.

"Eh, I've had better days. Everyone was pretty riled up when they heard you're going to need surgery. Artie blew up at Mr. Schue and stormed out, well more of rolled out." Blaine chuckled at that. "Oh and people were asking if they could come by. I told them I would see if you were up to visitors," Kurt continued.

"I would love it if they came by," Blaine told Kurt.

"Good, but I thought today it could be just you and me."

"Mmm, that's fine. So did you bring me a present?" Blaine asked, eyeing his desk.

"What? Oh, that, well it's more of a care package." Kurt climbed off the bed and retrieved the small bag. "It's got candy, some magazines I could read to you and just random crap I thought you might enjoy." Kurt handed the bag over to Blaine who immediately dug into it.

"Ooh, junior mints, my favorite!" Blaine exclaimed pulling out the box, opening it up and popping a piece into his mouth.

"Dork," Kurt teased.

"You know you love me," Blaine said throwing another piece into his mouth.

"Be careful there, you just told me your stomach isn't feeling well. The last thing you need to give it is some processed food full of sugar and chemicals. If you're hungry I can go get you some applesauce or make you a piece of toast," Kurt suggested.

"You're probably right," Blaine sighed closing the candy box and putting in back in the bag.

"I'm always right," Kurt countered. Blaine replied by sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

"Where are your parents?" Kurt asked.

"Dad had to leave on a business trip this morning. Mom went in to the office today and now she is at a dinner party for some charity thing. She'll be back late."

"You're basically bed ridden and they're left you alone all day?" Kurt fumed.

"That's just how they are babe," Blaine defended. "Besides you're here now you can be my doctor this evening," Blaine said giving Kurt a coy smile.

"Not gonna happen there mister, but good try," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"At least come cuddle with me," Blaine whined.

"Fine," Kurt relented, a small smile on his face. He undid his boots and stripped off his jacket before climbing up next to Blaine. As soon as Kurt had settled Blaine moved closer and snuggled up to him.

"Wanna watch some tv?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah that's fine. Whatever you want," Kurt told him. He didn't care if Blaine even made him watch football. Kurt was just happy to be here with Blaine. In that moment it really hit Kurt just how much he loved Blaine.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured pressing a kiss to Blaine's messy hair.

"For what?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt.

"For yesterday, for taking that slushie for me. I never got a chance to tell you how much that meant to me in all that crazy aftermath."

"Oh," Blaine said. "It's no big deal."

"No, it is a big deal. You were so brave yesterday, you stood up to a bully and you didn't let him get you down," Kurt told Blaine.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, my knight in shining armor."

"Oooh, I could do that. So you're my slave boy then?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

><p>Thursday evening found Kurt back in Blaine's room. They had spent most of the evening reading, well Kurt reading to Blaine. Rachel and Finn had come by for about an hour to drop off some soup and movies. They also helped Kurt sing to Blaine, because Kurt knew how much Blaine was bummed about missing out on Michael week.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Blaine spoke up softly.

"Yeah babe?"

"Is it okay to be scared about tomorrow?" Kurt dropped his magazine and climbed up next to Blaine.

"Of course it's okay," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer to him. "You're having major surgery tomorrow. It's perfectly fine to be scared. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Can you spend the night?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. I have to get up early though because I'm going to school until lunch because there is something I have to take care of, but I'll be at the hospital when you go in for your surgery. And I'll be there when you get out too."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"How about we take a bath and wash all this gel out of your hair?" Kurt suggested, hoping to distract Blaine from the events of tomorrow.

"Only if you get in with me," Blaine said.

"Of course." Kurt helped Blaine move to his bathroom. He set Blaine down atop the toilet and closed the door. Kurt turned the water on playing with the taps for a moment to find a good temperature before letting the tub fill up. He turned back to Blaine to find the boy was now shirtless.

"Uh, can you help me with my pants?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt helped Blaine lean against the counter as he pushed Blaine's pj bottoms down, bringing his boxer briefs with them.

"Let me get you in the tub okay?" Kurt said. He helped Blaine over and made sure the boy picked his legs up high enough to get over the side of the tub.

"You good?" Kurt asked once Blaine was settled.

"Yeah, just missing you," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled. He quickly stripped and climbed in behind Blaine.

"Better?"

"Much," Blaine replied scooting back and nuzzling into Kurt. The two of them sat just like that for awhile, interrupted only by Kurt turning the water off once the tub was full. It was quite relaxing. Kurt picked up a washcloth, lathering it up with soap before running it across Blaine's back.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Blaine whispered.

"I'm glad," Kurt mused. He continued to wash Blaine, running the cloth over his arms, chest and legs. Kurt then picked up the giant plastic cup resting on the ledge and rinsed the soap off.

"Okay time for your helmet hair," Kurt teased Blaine.

"Mmmkay," Blaine sighed. Kurt picked up the cup again. He tilted Blaine's head back and ran some water through his hair to get it wet, being extremely careful to avoid Blaine's eye. He picked up Blaine's shampoo and began working it into Blaine's hair.

"That feels really good," Blaine murmured.

"I bet," Kurt smiled. He let his fingers run through Blaine's curls and massage his scalp. Kurt and Blaine had been having quite a bit of sex over the last two months, but Kurt felt like this was much more intimate, just simply bathing together. Once Blaine's hair had been deemed thoroughly scrubbed Kurt picked the cup up again and rinsed the suds out.

"Can we just sit here for awhile?" Blaine asked as Kurt returned the cup to the ledge.

"Sure," Kurt said, leaning forward and kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eventually the water got cold so the boys got out, put on pajamas and climbed into bed. Kurt snuggled up behind Blaine as they drifted off to sleep.

Kurt was sorely tempted to ignore his alarm when it went off the next morning. But he knew he had to go to school, at least for a little while. He had invited the Warblers over and New Directions was going to show them exactly how Michael was done. He reluctantly untangled himself from Blaine. He dressed quickly and left a short note for Blaine, telling him he loved him, that he would meet him at the hospital and reminding him he couldn't eat or drink anything in preparation for his surgery. With a brief kiss to Blaine's temple, Kurt was out the door.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime finally came Kurt dashed out of McKinley, leaving all the drama behind him. Apparently, Santana had confronted Sebastian got him to confess he had put rock salt in the slushie and she had it all on tape. The Warblers had turned on Sebastian upon learning this and Kurt wasn't sure what they were going to do about it.<p>

When he got to the hospital he quickly located Blaine's pre-op room and went off down the hall.

"Hey there," Kurt greeted Blaine upon entering his room.

"Hi," Blaine replied. He was already dressed up in a hospital gown and sitting up in bed. Kurt dropped his bag down and crossed over to Blaine. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's.

"What happened?" Blaine asked when they pulled apart.

"A ton of shit, but nothing I can't tell you later. How are you?" Kurt asked, brushing a stray curl aside.

"I'm okay. Dr. Alderman was here already and described the surgery to me. It doesn't sound pleasant, so good thing I'll be asleep," Blaine replied.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Come here," Kurt said stretching his arms open. Blaine scooted over to the edge of the bed and Kurt wrapped him up in a hug. "It's going to be just fine. These guys are professionals and they know what they're doing. You are in good hands and everything is going to be fine," Kurt reassured Blaine.

"In a few minutes they are going to come in and give you some meds and you'll go to sleep. Then when you wake up it will be all over. You'll have to look like a pirate for another week, but then you will be good as new." Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's curls.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a young peppy blonde nurse who entered the room. Kurt pulled back, but left his hand intertwined with Blaine's.

"Hi there Blaine, I'm Katy."

"Hi."

"I'm here to give you some stuff that's going to knock you out and then we're going to wheel you down the hall to the OR and get you all fixed up."

"Alright." Katy moved over to the counter in the corner and began prepping the medicine. Kurt gave Blaine's hand a small squeeze and Blaine turned to look at him.

"I love how they sent the hot, big breasted, blonde nurse for the hormonal teenage boy," Kurt muttered to Blaine, causing the other boy to break out in laughter.

"Too bad it's got no effect on me," Blaine replied. "Now you on the other hand, that blazer makes me wanna jump you." And now they were both laughing.

"Everything alright over here?" Katy asked, returning to Blaine's bedside.

"Yeah, we're good," Blaine told Katy.

"Alright," she said, side-eyeing them both. "Blaine, honey, do you want your parents in here before I give this to you?" she asked.

"No, I got everyone I need right here," he replied giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. Kurt raised their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to Blaine's knuckles.

"Oh, uh, alright," Katy said. "I'm just going to inject the medicine into your IV and it will take a few moments to work through. Ready?" Blaine nodded. Both boys watched as Katy pushed the small amount of medicine into Blaine's IV.

"I love you," Kurt said aloud, when Katy was finished.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, clearly fighting his drooping eyes.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Kurt told him.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine murmured, his eyes now fully closed. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand until it went limp, and he was fully asleep.

"If you want to go hang out in the waiting room down the hall someone will come get you when he is in recovery."

"Okay," Kurt said. He leaned down over Blaine and pressed a gentle kiss just above his right eye.

"I'll see you soon," Kurt whispered. He moved away, picking up his bag and heading down the hall.

It was dark out by the time Kurt was let back to see Blaine after his surgery. He had spent the afternoon working on homework and fielding text messages from the New Directions and even a few Warblers. Mrs. Anderson had flitted in and out throughout the afternoon, finally heading out for some committee meeting at five leaving Kurt alone to greet Blaine as he woke up.

"He's just in here," Katy said showing Kurt into Blaine's new room that evening. "He should be awake soon. Dr. Alderman will come by afterwards to discuss the surgery with you, but overall everything went well."

"Thanks," Kurt said, turning to push the door open. Blaine was hooked up to a couple of new machines, along with his IV. Kurt noticed Blaine's bandage around his eye had been redressed but other than that Blaine still looked the same. Kurt pulled a chair up to the bed along the left side and settled down again. He was about halfway through the latest issue of Vogue when Blaine began to stir.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned. Kurt put the magazine down and stepped up to the bed.

"Hey babe, can you wake up for me?" Kurt asked. Blaine's body began to shift a little as he slowly opened his eye.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. How do you feel?"

"It hurts," Blaine moaned, unconsciously moving his hand up to rub his eye. Luckily, Kurt caught him.

"I know babe, I know. But you can't touch it, remember? Just squeeze my hand. I'll get you some medicine, okay?" Blaine nodded. Kurt reached over and pressed the nurse call button on the side of Blaine's bed.

"Can I help you?" A voice came through the small speaker.

"Uh, yeah, Blaine is awake and in a bit of pain. I was wondering if we could get him some pain meds," Kurt spoke into it.

"Of course. I'll send someone over now," the voice answered.

"Thanks," Kurt replied. Not even a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kurt said. This time a young male nurse came through the door. Kurt tried not to chuckle at the gender change in Blaine's nurse.

"Hey there, my name is Brian. I heard you were awake, how are you feeling?" he asked Blaine.

"It hurts," Blaine groaned.

"Well let's get you some medicine," Brian said. He crossed the room and began fiddling with Blaine's IV bag. Kurt returned his focus to Blaine.

"Hey, I'm right here. Brian is going to make it all better and then you can go back to sleep," Kurt said, comforting Blaine, running his thumb over their joined fingers.

"Give that a few minutes and you should start feeling better," Brian said.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled his body visibly relaxing.

"Glad to see its working." Brian chuckled, before turning to Kurt.

"Hi, you must be the boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm on the nurse on duty tonight for Blaine so if you guys need anything just holler. I'll bring some food by in a little while in case Blaine wants to eat."

"That would be great, thanks," Kurt replied.

"I have to let you know visiting hours end at eight, but something tells me you are going to ignore that rule. Am I right in guessing I should track down a cot for you for the night?" Brian asked. Kurt smiled. Thank god Blaine managed to get a very open and understanding nurse because Kurt had been fully prepared to fight on that.

"You're right I will totally be ignoring that rule. And if it's not too much of a bother a cot would be great," Kurt replied. Brian chuckled.

"I'll look into it." With that Brian headed out leaving the boys alone.

"He was flirting with you," Blaine spoke up. Kurt turned to look at Blaine; the boy was slumped over, half asleep in his bed.

"No he wasn't, he was just being nice. Besides, while he may fill my fantasy of sleeping with a hot male nurse it's kind of useless when you're right here. No one comes close to you," Kurt said. He leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"Now stop worrying and get some rest. I promise I will resist all advances made towards me. Unless Neil Patrick Harris changes his mind, then you're on your own."

"It's not nice to tease someone who just had surgery," Blaine complained.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

"Mmm, do that again," Blaine sighed. Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend before obliging his request.

"How's that?" Kurt asked, pulling away.

"You're forgiven," Blaine said.

"Good. Now are you going to go back to sleep or do you want to watch some tv?"

"Can we watch tv?"

"Of course." Kurt found the remote that was attached to Blaine's bed. It didn't take Kurt long to find a Law and Order: SVU marathon, though Kurt was partial to the drama Blaine adored it and since he was the injured party here Kurt settled on that channel.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered when he saw what show Kurt had chosen.

"You're welcome, I know how much you enjoy it," Kurt replied, relaxing back into his chair to watch with Blaine.

They were halfway through the next episode when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Blaine called out. Brian came in through the door wheeling a folded up cot with him.

"Hey look who is still awake," Brian noted, pushing the bed off to a corner and turning back to face the boys. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah actually that sounds good," Blaine answered.

"Okay, and I'll see if I can smuggle out some extra for Kurt. Be back in a few minutes." Brian left again.

"Okay maybe he's just extra friendly," Blaine commented once the door was closed. Kurt laughed aloud at that.

"Something like that."

The rest of the boys' evening was pretty calm. Brian returned with two trays full of food that they devoured. Later that night Kurt set the cot up right next to Blaine's bed so they could sleep as close as possible without being in the same bed.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found Kurt sitting next to Blaine's bed again, reading him the paper. Blaine's mother had returned to the hospital about an hour ago and was new sitting in a chair off to the side. They we're just waiting for a visit from Dr. Alderman so he could clear Blaine for release. Kurt could see Blaine was getting antsy; the poor boy had spent much of the last week cooped up in bed and was ready to get back to life. A knock from the doorway pulled everyone's focus.<p>

"Come in," Blaine called out. Dr. Alderman came in through the door with Brian following him.

"Hey there Blaine," Dr. Alderman greeted him. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Pretty good Doc. Can I go home?" The doctor laughed.

"Well someone's eager. Your stats look good. How's the pain?"

"Manageable, better than last night for sure."

"That's good. I'm going to take a quick look and then I should be able to send you home," he said, moving towards the bed. Blaine sat up straighter, brushing his curls out of his eyes. Kurt watched as Dr. Alderman gently probed the skin around Blaine's eye before pulling the bandages off slightly and taking a look.

"Looking good buddy. I'd say you're fit enough to go home, but I want to see you again on Wednesday in my office to see how it's healing."

"Awesome," Blaine replied, a huge smile on his face.

"Now just because I'm sending you home doesn't mean you can go party it up there. You're still recovering from major surgery so bed rest for a few days. We're going to give you some pain meds that may make you drowsy. Rest is the best thing for you right now. Go easy on your eyes, no extreme bright lights, no reading, you can watch movies and such, but take it easy alright."

"Yes sir," Blaine replied, nodding his head.

"Ha, ha. Okay once you fill out all the paperwork Brian's got for you, you're free to go."

"Thank you," Blaine exclaimed.

"You're welcome. It was nice to meet you Kurt, Mrs. Anderson. Take it easy Blaine, and I will see you on Wednesday," Dr. Alderman said before departing.

Two hours later after mounds of paperwork and a short drive back to Blaine's house Kurt was helping him settle into his bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, thank you."

"How are you doing?"

"My eye hurts a little bit," Blaine admitted. Kurt leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's bandages. "Better?" he asked.

"Your kisses are magical," Blaine mused.

"Sure, whatever you say dork," Kurt teased, fighting back a smile before kissing Blaine again.

Kurt knew there was still a good two weeks of recovery ahead for Blaine before he would be officially healed. But at that moment he didn't care, he was just glad to know that Blaine was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
